Forbidden Love
by AngelicPoptart1
Summary: He is a spirt and she is a human. Their love was forbidden right from the get go, but that doesn't stop them. But what happens when he realizes that their love will only end up hurting them? Jack Frost X OC. Lemons for later chapters.


**AN: So I finally decided to write this! This was originally a roleplay done by my friend and I. It turned out so well, that I decided to turn it into a story! **  
**Please note that there will be lemons later on in the story :)**  
**Please review!**

**Taylor's POV**

I sat on my windowsill, looking out at the grass below. It was dark and cold outside, but there was no trace of snow anywhere. It was almost Christmas time and there was no snow on the ground to put anyone in the holiday spirit. Not a single Christmas light lit up in the darkness. I rested my head in my hands and sighed sadly.

"Everyone is forgetting about Christmas... But I won't.." I said, but there was a bit of doubt in my mind. I had always been a big believer in Christmas, and even though my parents had passed away a while ago, I still would celebrate on my own. I was so wrapped up in thoughts of Christmas that I didn't notice that I was being spied on.

I didn't notice jack at first, and kept on looking out at the window. I put my fingers on the window and sighed, drawing a sad face with the fog on the window.

"It's almost Christmas and there is no snow on the ground... I am beginning to wonder if Jack Frost is real or not.." I said to myself silently.

Little did I know that what I had just said would change my life forever.

"Oh, I'm real alright,"

The voice made me jump a bit. Jack Frost popped up at my windowsill a inch from my face and grinned mischievously at me.

I gasped and jumped back in surprise, falling off the windowsill.

"W-who are you?!" I asked in surprised.

"Take a guess. " he said with a smirked and sat on the windowsill

I stood and got up in his face I had no idea who this person was, and the more he spoke to me, the more curious I got. There was something about his white hair that made me feel as if I knew him.

"Are you my stalker?"

He blinked at me as if he were confused.

"No. You have a stalker?"

He grinned at me then then began to walk around my room idoly and toyed with random things. I watched him as he did so, looking at him with a strange look. Normally when some random person comes into someone's room, they are frightened, but for some reason, this boy seems as harmless as a fly.

I stood next to him and smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I could very well have one," I said, watching as he play with my stuff. "Careful. Some of that is fragile. Now. Who are you?"

I watched as he picked up one of my teddy bears and froze the bear solid

"Jack Frost. Who else?" He said with a smirk and winked at me.

For a minute I just stood there, watching the boy in amazement, trying to make sense of everything that was happening.

"Wait. You are a real person though... How could you possibly be..."

walked up to him an touched his arm, trying to see if he was real or just a figment of my imagination. Sure enough, my fingers touched him instead of going through him. His skin was cold under his sweater. I moved my hand back a bit in surprise.

"You are cold..." I said stupidly and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, Well duh. I am Jack FROST"

I looked at him for a second, not sure what to believe.

"There is no... Jack Frost... In my room.. How?" I stumbled over my words trying to find what to say. I made myself look like a complete idiot

Jack Frost laughed at me a bit and shrugged.

"Not many people believe... So I'm walking around. Trying to MAKE them believe."

I sat on the bed crossed-legged and watched him again, still confused.

"How are you going to get people to start believing in you?" I asked which caused him to shrug.

"I don't know really"

"Why don't you make it snow before Christmas or frost people's windows and draw pictures on them?"

Jack hung his head and let out a soft sigh of defeat.

"I've been tryin but I can't to that to everyone" he said with a slight smile.

When I watched him smile, it warmed me up inside and made me want to smile too. I didn't want him to give up so I gave him a large smile of encouragement.

"But you're Jack Frost. You could do that!"

"But I am only one person.." He said sadly and sat down on the bed next to me.

His sad expression made me frown and I knew that I wanted to help, but I was only a human. I believe in all my heart that Jack Frost could make children happy and I wanted him to know that. I leaned in close to him, giving the biggest smile I could to try to encourage him.

"But you are magic!"

He looked over at me, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. I wasn't sure if he was blushing at my closeness or because he was embarrassed of me, but either way. It was cute. The paleness of his skin made the blush stick out like a sore thumb and I couldn't help but notice how innocent and beautiful he looked.

I moved back, deciding to give me a little space.

"I would help... But I am merely a human,"

I secretly hoped he would tell me I could help him, but I knew that I wasn't able to help him make snow or frost windows, so I knew it was hopeless.

He chucked at me and laid back on my bed, putting his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes for so long without moving I wondered if he had fallen asleep. I had to watch him. I was still trying to figure out if he was really or not, and for some reason, his face was so mesmerizing.

He opened his eyes suddenly and I couldn't help but blush as I got caught staring. He just gave me a small, devious smile.

"I didn't get your name," he pointed out which made me blush in embarrassment.

How could I have forgotten to tell him my name?!

"It's Taylor," I said stupidly which made him chuckle a bit.

I moved my leg and shivered as my skin touched something cold. Jack's cold skin had made the blankets cold instead of warm.

"You are making the blankets cold!" I said, laughing.

"Am I?" He asked Jokingly and without warning, he rolled on top of me. His cool skin and closeness making me shiver and blush. I giggled and tried to wiggle away from him. After many failed attempts at trying to get away, I gave up in defeat and laid there for a second with him laying on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around him, now trying to hold onto him so he couldn't move but instead of trying to move, he hugged me back. I was taken off guard a bit, but after a few seconds, I hugged him back. It had been a long time since I had been hugged by anyway and the feeling made me so comfortable. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his cold embrace.

"Why did you come into my room, Jack?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Because I saw you."

I had to blush at this. I didn't understand why Jack would come into my room to see me. I wasn't anything special and I didn't think I was pretty or anything, so it confused me.

"You did? But... How are you possible...? I mean. I was told Jack Frost was a legioned." I felt stupid for asking, but I needed to know that I wasn't crazy.

"All legends are real. Where do you think they come from?"

I was surprised when he said that. I could believe it.

"All of them? Like Santa and the Easter bunny?"

He nodded his head in agreement. I hadn't thought about it before, but now what he had said it, I was contemplating the thought.

"So you are real.. I am not imagining you.."

Jack laughed at this, shaking my bed a bit with is laugher.

"Of course I am real! I'm here aren't I?" He asked me jokingly and touched my face softly with his fingertips. I had to blush at his touch and closed my eyes, feeling the coolness of his skin on mine.

"Then what are you, Jack Frost? You aren't human..."

"I am a guardian, a spirit of the ice and snow."

I smiled at him gently, nodding to show him that I understood. I closed my eyes again, enjoying the feeling of him on me.

"Comfy?" He asked.

I shook my head. I hadn't been more comfortable in my life.

"Yes," I replied, "I like being cold."

Jack chuckled at my response.

"Good," he responded and then, leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, watching me for my reaction.

My face darkened and my heart began to beat fast in my chest. I had never had a boy kiss me anywhere before and it had taken me off guard.

"Jack..."

He laughed a bit at my reaction, which made me blush even darker and then climbed off me, making his way around my room again.

I laid there for a second, trying to calm myself. His closeness had made my body feel tingly and my heart pound. After a second, I stood up and made my way to him. He was standing beside my dresser and picked up the snow globe that sat on top of It. Inside was a small boy with white hair that looked as if he was sitting happily in the snow. When he shook it slightly, white and sparkly snowflakes drifted around him.

"My father gave this to me before he passed away... He loved it because he liked the boy looked so carefree even though he was sitting in the snow... He told me that the boy was Jack Frost," I said sadly, keeping my eyes on the globe. When I looked at it, it reminded me of my parents.

I was excepting him to ask me what had happened to them, but instead, he smiled warmly at me, placing the globe back on the dresser.

"It's beautiful. Your dad had good tastes," he said.

I smiled and looked up at him. I hadn't know this boy for very long, but I could already feel that out bond was strong and for some reason, I felt so safe in this boy"/ presence.

Just then the loud band of my windows flying open made me jump out of my skin and turn around. Standing in front of my window was a huge rabbit and a very large man. I knew who they were the moment I seem them.

"Santa... And the Easter bunny... In my room?!"

I was excited by Jack just looked at them as if they had crashed a party.

"Bunny... North.. What are you-"

He was cut off by the large man who stepped forward a bit.

"Jack, we need you're help. The lights are going out... They aren't believing anymore..."

Jack seemed to blink a bit.

"it's getting worse? What's happing? Is it Pitch?" He asked with a frown.

I had no idea what they were talking about so I stayed quiet, wondering how they had found him.

Santa shrugged a bit at his question.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that one by one, children are forgetting about us.."

Jack turned fully towards him and picked up his staff that he had dropped when he had first entered my room.

"We will have to do something about this, won't we, North?" He asked.

I knew what this meant. It meant that he would be leaving soon. I stood there silently, listening to then talk and watching Jack. Santa, or, North, as Jack was calling him turned to leave

"Yes! Come on! We need to go back to my study! I have a plan." He said.

Jack smiled excitedly, obviously excited to do something, but he seemed to remember me because he turned back to me before he went out my window. North had already gone out.

"I'll be back," he said to me, but for some reason, I was nervous.

"Okay! Be safe," I called after him and smiled as I watched him crawl through my window and get into North's sleigh.

I stood by the window watching and once he was out of sight,I shut my window and made my way back to my bed and laid down on it.

An: I hope you liked it! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
